Kami, you've got to be kidden me?
by LimeGreenVenusGoddess
Summary: "Oh hell no, you Jackass!" "Until hell freezes over Hoshi!" "Over my god damn body, Mutt!" Hmm, trouble is brewing, aint it? Couples hidden.
1. Kami, love hurts

Story number two, is up, and the theme is… Puppies/Kits! So this story is dedicated to the one thing that can bring me to my knees. I hope some of you puppy/kit loving fools like me, like it. Oh! There is no Rin, sorry, I feel she will just in some way get in the way of the story, and Shippo never traveled with Kagome, and believe me this is important in the story.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they are currently own by Rumiko Takahashi. So you no sue me, and I no sue you.

Summary; who would have thought that Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Bankotsu made such cute puppies/kits? Let's see how the girls handle this.

_Thoughts- in Italic_

**Beast talking- in bold**

Kami's talking- Underline

Kagome Pov

"That damn mutt, I can't believe he did this to me, and I have been nothing but nice to that insufferable hound!" I fumed, making my way to the village, "I should have known never to have trusted that flee bitten asshole! Going straight to Kikyo after confessing his love for me, what the hell is running through that mutt's mind?" I finally stopped, all the emotions sinking in, I crumbled to the floor, and broke out in tears.

I had loved Inuyasha, and I had thought he felt the same way, but it seems I was just something to occupy his time until his precious Kikyo came back to him. _Why Kami-sama did he play me like a fool, I feel as if I'm on the edge of a good break down, _ I thought bitterly, the memory of Kikyo and Inuyasha together playing through my mind.

Flashback

I had just come back from my time with Ren, and I had told her that I was going to go find Inuyasha, so she could head on to the village ahead of me. Once she was gone, I had walked into Inuyasha's Forest calling Inuyasha's name until I heard sounds coming from a clearing up ahead.

Not knowing what would happen, I walked closer, and as I got closer the moaning got louder and louder, and that's when I finally saw it. Kikyo was on the ground on all fours, naked as the day she was born, with Inuyasha, equally naked, on top of her body ramming into her. My eyes widened at the scene. Thinking quickly I turned fast on my heels, and ran, ran away from Inuyasha's lies, and from my now broken heart.

End of Flashback

Now, here I am crying my eyes out on the hard earth floor, curses spewing from my mouth. _I wish there was someone, the exact opposite of Inuyasha, someone who can prove his love for me, someone who will be there for me no matter what, someone who will build me up, not destroy me, _I thought, sniffling, picking myself off the ground, continuing my walk to the village..

Sango Pov

_Stupid Hoshi, how could I have loved such a fool, such a… womanizer, I feel betrayed, we where suppose to get married,_ I frowned, I had just caught Miroku having sex with one of the village girls in OUR hut, in OUR bed, _that Hoshi went to far this time, I could deal with the ass touching, and I could deal with the small flirting to other girls, but this was to much, _I sniffled a little, walking into the forest to clear my mind.

Miroku finally broke me, and I couldn't piece myself back together. "Why Miroku, was I only a game to you?" I sighed, walking along the dirt path, not even having my guard up if a demon attacked, "Sango, what's wrong with you?" I snapped my head up to see Kagome standing in front of me, her clothes where a mess, her hair was frizzy, and she looked like she had been crying, "I should be asking you the same thing?" She looked down sadly, and murmured something.

I frowned, and moved closer to her, putting my arm on her shaking shoulder, "come on, Kagome-chan, you can tell me anything," I smiled at her, she looked into my eyes and sighed, "I saw Inuyasha in the clearing with Kikyo, and they where…. They where rutting on the ground Sango, and Inuyasha had just confessed his love to me yesterday," she whispered softly, I gasped, _that asshole, how dare he do that to Kagome-chan, when she has given all her love to him, willingly, and on top of that she had also excepted him being a hanyou when Kikyo wanted to turn him human! _I growled.

"I know how you feel Kagome, I know how you feel," I smiled bitterly, walking arm and arm with Kagome to the village, explain what Miroku had done, _I wish there was a man out there that would never look at another girl, like he would look at me, he would never cheat and he would never feel as if I was chaining himself down to me, _I thought looking up at the sky, a small tear cascading down my face.

Ren Pov

"You Bastard, I never want to see you again!" I whispered harshly, throwing anything and everything at the man I thought loved me, and I never missed a hit, "Ren, please calm down, I didn't mean to do it," I glared at him, my anger rising ten fold, _so this stupid flipping baka thinks I would ever get back with him after what I saw, please this fool has another thing coming. _

"Please, Yuuki, do you think I'm stupid? Do you honestly think I would ever forgive you after I saw you rutting with some cheap village girl? Kami, then you must be stupid," I flushed red in anger, _I couldn't believe I had just walked into his hut, just to see him rutting with a brunette village girl_, picking up log from the corner of the room, I chucked it at his chest, and it hit dead center, making him fall to the ground in pain.

"Ren, what is going on in hear?" I heard Kagome's voice call from the door, beside her stood Sango, both of them looking at me, and Yuuki in surprise, "this stupid bastard decided, that since I wont have sex with him, that he can go on ahead and rut with some girl from the village!" I growled angrily, picking up another log, but before I could throw it, Kagome, and Sango came rushing in holding me back from killing the idiot, who had saw his chance, and had sprinted out of the hut.

After a couple of minutes of struggling, I finally broke down in tears in Sango's and Kagome's arms, _I wish there was someone who was passionate, but yet he would never force me to do anything I wouldn't want to do, someone who could love me, and my attitude just the way it is. _

Unknown Pov

"These girls, are children, have been wronged by the men they love! How dare that hanyou, monk, and human shatter the hearts of are divine children!" A pink hued being shouted.

"Ai, calm yourself, the hanyou, monk, and human will pay, but we must first fix are children, they are, are main priority," boomed a loud powerful voice.

"Yes, Kami is right, we must first help are children, but how?" A light lavender being whispered.

"Hn, Yukio, did you not hear are children's thoughts? They had all wished for a man with some type of emotions, that they thought would make them happy, why cant we just summon the men they wanted?" A black being questioned.

"You have the right idea Tsukiyomi, but I think we should make it…. Interesting, don't you think? I say we summon those males, but we twist it a little, because we all know the perfect beings to suit them, and yet we all know at the same time, the men to suit them will be…. How I say, stubborn to admit it, and all of three men will try to fight it." Reasoned a light blue being.

"Mitsukiri has the right idea, anyone disagree?" Boomed the mighty voice of Kami-sama himself.

All the divine spirits nodded their heads in agreement. Thus, the plan was put in action.

Okay, if you readers love this chapter, then review, I will only continue if I have at least….. hm, ten reviews.


	2. Transformation

Thank you, everyone who read this story, and reviewed, I just don't know how to show my gratitude, well I do, so here it is, Chapter two, to Kami, you've got to be kidding me!

Disclaimers; Look at first chapter

_Thoughts- in Italic_

**Beast talking- in bold**

Kami's talking- Underline

Kagome Pov

_One week, that's how long it's been since I found the love of my life, cheating on me with that damned clay pot Kikyo, and I still haven't confronted him about his betrayal_. I looked beside me at Inuyasha; he still acted as if he is still in love with me.

I should have saw it coming, I should have saw the signs, the way his eyes went cold when he told me he loved me, the way he smiled bitterly at me like he knew a cruel secret. I sighed, looking up at the sky; I noticed it was about to be night soon, "Inuyasha, can we stop for the night?" I asked, trying my best to act like the still in love Kagome, when really I was broken.

He glanced at me for a second, "uh, yeah sure, you guys set up camp, I'll patrol and make sure there is no attacks, I might be back light," he smirked at me, and rushed into the forest, _lie, _I thought, turning to Ren, Sango, and Miroku," okay lets set up camp, and after wards Ren, Sango, and I will be searching for fire wood, okay Miroku?" He nodded, "fine with me," and we all proceeded to set up camp.

Once we finished, the girls and I left Miroku at the camp, walking along the dirt path, we said nothing, all of us to caught up in are betrayals, "I wish… I wish I had of known… I was about to give up my virginity to that man," Ren whispered harshly, her fist clenched tightly in a ball.

"I know what you mean Ren, I really thought Miroku loved me, but really I was just a toy to him," Sango was sniffling now, her tears slowly falling down her face, I smiled sadly and approached her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, and after a couple of minutes Ren joined us in the sad little hug.

Now here we stood, are arms wrapped around each other, and are tears falling freely, "why cry young ones? The ones who did you wrong deserves to cry, not yourselves," we snapped are heads up, looking around we saw nothing, "look!" Sango pointed to a small floating pink orb, that shimmered beautifully, it was slowly floating past us, "I think it wants us to follow," Ren whispered, slightly moving closer and closer to the orb, Sango not far behind.

I bit my lip hesitantly, looked back, then finally made up my mind, taking a deep breath, I followed the orb. It finally led us to a clearing, and it was gorgeous, fully blossomed lilies laid scattered out around the clearing, beautiful full bloomed Sakura trees circled the clearing, and in the middle was a single boulder, and around that boulder laid buds of roses, but that's not what caught my attention, it was the being seated on the boulder.

The woman had long jet black hair that flowed all the way to the ground in blue waves, her eyes where a soft light brown with a pink hue surrounding them, her skin a soft pale, against her stunning red lips, wearing a long light pink kimono, red rimmed sleeves, and collar, looking regal as ever sitting on the boulder.

She smiled, "ah my children, how good it is to see you in the flesh," I frowned, not knowing what she meant at all, "what do you mean children?" Ren folded her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed, the woman laughed, sounding like tinkling bells. "My name is Benzaiten, the goddess of love, and you young Ren act just like fire spitting Amaterasu."

I bowed low, "my lady-" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up, "there is no need to bow young Kagome," Benzaiten-sama smiled at me, I nodded and straightened my back, "now the reasons why I'm here is to help mend your broken hearts," I smiled sadly, and looked down, "And how I'm going to do that is present you girls your true selves," I snapped my head up and looked at Benzaiten-sama, but before I could say anything, I was incased in a soft pink glow.

Ren Pov

_What the hell happened! _First we where standing in the clearing with the Goddess of love, and the next I was incased in an amber glow! I opened my eyes, looking up at the dark night sky, I gasped, I set up fast looking around me, everything godly was gone, the trees looked normal, the flowers where gone, and the boulder was covered in dirt.

"What happened?" A voice beside me groaned, I looked beside me, and noticed Sango coming to, and my eyes widened, "Sango, what happened to your eyes, and hair? But more importantly, what the hell happened to your body?" My mouth dropped, Sango now had pretty amethyst purple eyes, light pink lips, sun kissed tan skin, now her went to her mid thigh completely straight that gleamed silver when the moonlight hit it, but that's not all, her body now carried deep curves in all the right places, and a double D size chest.

Sango looked down and gasped, poking her chest a couple of times to see if it was real, I rolled my eyes, then finally after a couple of minutes she looked up at me and gasped, pointing a finger in my direction, "look at me, you should look at yourself ."

I glanced down, and almost fainted, now my chest had grown to a double D chest like Sango's, and now my body was super curvaceous, I pulled a lock of my hair to my face, it looked the same, dark but when it hit the light you could see it was a reddish brown, all though it now had a slight amber shine to it and it now went to my knees, "Ren, now your eyes are a molting amber, with a hint of red to it," I frowned looking up at Sango, the it hit me.

"Where is Kagome?"That's when we heard a groan a little farther away, we jumped up fast and made are way to the where the groaning was coming from, and there we spotted Kagome, her hair now a dark midnight blue, going to her rear, her skin now a creamy pale, against pinkish red lips, and just like me and Sango, she carried deep curves, and a double D chest. Once we got to her I could clearly see that her hair had more of blue tent to it, "guys?" Kagome opened her eyes, now a sapphire blue, and smiled weakly at us, "you guys look hot," Sango and I cracked up slightly at Kagome's joke, "your not looking bad ether," Sango snickered.

We pulled Kagome up, and looked around, "so, Benzaiten-sama was real?" We nodded are heads, the looked up at the sky, "its getting late, how about we stay here, and figure out what happened," Sango suggested, and we nodded in agreement, "Its night time, and its time for me to explain," We looked at each other, "over here," we looked up at the rock.

Now perched on the rock was a man, a devilishly handsome man, he had dark black, blue hair to his waist, steely silver eyes, light tanned skin, a lean built, elfin ears, wearing a pair of black hakamis, and boots, and that was all. "You, my children have been turned into your true selves, caring the powers you held deep inside yourselves," he smirked at us.

"Which god are you?" Sango asked, and the man, no god, chuckled, looking up at the night sky for a second, the looking back down at us.

"Why, I'm the ruler of the night itself, Tsukiyomi." He chuckled, glancing at each and every one of us.

"So why are you here?" I frowned lightly, _Benzaiten-sama had just been here, so why is he here_?

"Well someone has to explain your powers, and how you revert into your old forms?" He gestured to how we looked, and I guess he does have a point.

Sango Pov

_So the god of the moon is here to explain to us of are new bodies and powers? _Well that's not a every day thing is it? "So, Tsukiyomi-sama, could you begin explaining," Kagome smiled lightly, and Tsukiyomi-sama tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes, the explanation, now where shall I begin? Well you children are special beings, created by us the Kami's, you girls are the only beings that can calm, and tame the three strongest demons of the underworld. As such we must make sure you girls can handle everything they throw at you." He smirked at our shocked faces.

"So, your telling me that where powerful beings that are able to tame powerful demon males?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, you Kagome as you already know are a Miko, able to purify demons, cast barriers, sense Shikon fragments, heal, sense auras, and blast purification energy, Sango your are as you already know a Taijiya, but you have the ability to sense auras, read minds, and fast rejuvenation, and Ren you're a dragon demoness, with the ability to sense auras, communicate with nature, and manipulate magic, and the only way for you girls to transform into your old forms, is to remember what you look like before the transformation."He raised an eyebrow, making sure we got all of that.

We looked at each other and nodded are heads, "good, now the other Kami's decided to leave you girls with gifts," he pointed to a tree that had objects beside it, and when we turned to look back at Tsukiyomi-sama, he was gone.

"I guess we have to see for are selves what the gifts are," Kagome looked up ahead and made her way to the tree, me and Ren following her. Once we got to the tree, I just had to smile, because there on the mossy ground laid a silver dagger, a long dark wood bow, a case of arrows beside it, and a black leather whip.

I reached down and touched the dagger, feeling as if it was pulling me to it, then Kagome bent down and grabbed the bow and arrows, finally Ren reached down and grabbed the whip. With smiles on are faces, we spent the whole night getting a hold of our new bodies, powers, and weapons.

Kami's Pov

"Phase one complete, now to get the males," Benzaiten smiled, looking at Tsukiyomi.

"Yes, your correct Benzaiten, now are you ready?" Tsukiyomi grinned, raising an eyebrow Benzaiten. She sighed, lifting her chin up, looking regal; they invaded the study room of their first victim.

"Hn, who has disturbed this Sesshomaru's work?"

And cut, Cliffy is my middle name, sorry guys but, I couldn't help it, now this time if you want me to continue to show me how much you really love this story I need 15 reviews, I would have made it 25, but I needed be sure of myself.


	3. Oi, I think we found are puppy, and kit

Okay, I am soooooooo sorry guys, you see, I didn't read the moderate reviews, so that makes up a total of fifteen reviews, hehe, so to make it up to you guys, here it is, chapter to Kami, you've got to be kidding me!

Disclaimers; Look at first chapter

_Thoughts- in Italic_

**Beast talking- in bold**

Kami's talking- Underline

Kami's Pov

"Hn, this Sesshomaru will not repeat himself, who dare disturb this Sesshomaru in his studies?" Sesshomaru glared at the two unknown entities in the room.

Tsukiyomi stepped up first, bowing slightly, "we request your services, Lord Sesshomaru," he straightened back up, a small smirk crossing his handsome features.

"Hn, why should this Sesshomaru help such shady characters?" Sesshomaru glared harder at the two, and Benzaiten, being Benzaiten, she huffed angrily at Sesshomaru's cold demeanor, stepped up in front of Tsukiyomi, hands on her hips, and her eyes narrowed into slits, she gave Sesshomaru a piece of her mind.

"Listen you royal pain in the ass, I don't have all day, and I sure as hell don't have to stand here and be talked down to like some normal civilian, when I am a proud Kami, so listen to what Tsukiyomi has to say mutt or have your ass kicked by me," Benzaiten hissed, leaning over the desk to look Sesshomaru right in the eye.

Tsukiyomi cleared his voice, ending the harsh staring contest, "so, now that's taken care of, will you, Sesshomaru, listen to what we have to say?" Tsukiyomi raised an eyebrow, looking into the cold eyes of the Western lord.

Sesshomaru glanced at Benzaiten, the back at Tsukiyomi; he nodded his head stiffly, not saying anything else.

Benzaiten smirked, leaning off the desk slowly, still keeping eye contact with Sesshomaru, "good, Tsukiyomi your better at giving information than I am, so you start," falling gracefully into chair next to Sesshomaru's desk.

Tsukiyomi stepped up, "okay, lets begin, shall we, you see Sesshomaru, you are the current Lord of the Western lands just like your father was, but what you do not get is how far that extends to being lord of the Western lands. Meaning you are one out of three strong demons that has been deemed by the Kami's as the strongest demons ever known in their generations, there for, your beast will, shall I say, gain a upper hand on you when you reach your full power, and the only one who can stop your beast is your soul mate." 

Sesshomaru's Pov

I frowned deeply, _these beings…no…Kami's speak the truth, and I sense no lie_… _beast, did you know of this?_

**Purrrrrrrrrrr**

_Hn, beast, answer this Sesshomaru._

__"I would stop trying to contact your beast, right now he is will not be a wise being to come to for answers, because you have already entered the begin week of your power struggle," I snapped my head up to look at Tsukiyomi-sama, " You will even find yourself losing conscious more, and your beast gaining more freedom, and control to your body, that is why we have come, so we may seal you into a state that will allow you to interact with your soul mates, without her wanting to kill or fear you, and so you will get to know here better, and a little for our amusement."

I growled, "I will not connect with some weak female, I do not care if your Kami's or not, this Sesshomaru will not stand to be sealed into some small disgusting form," I glared coldly at the Kami's that dare try to weaken this Sesshomaru.

The female Goddess, Benzaiten stood up, a small knowing smile on her face, "step aside Tsukiyomi, its my turn," she glared at me, and for a few seconds nothing happened, I would have smirked at the Goddess's fail attempt, that's until I started glowing a faint silver, and then…I felt nothing.

Kami's Pov

Now seated were Sesshomaru use to be, laid a small silver puppy, a maroon crescent moon symbol on his back right hind leg, the only thing that let other beings know, that, that puppy was Sesshomaru-sama. Tsukiyomi leaned across the desk to look at the knocked out puppy, a small smirk present on his face.

"Hmm, it seems that we have two more to go?" Tsukiyomi chuckled, picking up puppy Sesshomaru, then leaning back to stand next to Benzaiten, the two Kami's glanced at each other, mischievousness gleaming in their eyes. The two Kami's laughed all the way to the balcony that lay to the North of the room, carrying the puppy Sesshomaru, they jumped out of the balcony, landing softly on their feet, they made their way to the South, where their next victim stayed.

Shippo Pov

"Please don't go Shippo-sama, I love you!" I snickered, turning back to the woman that laid naked on the futon, I smiled a fake smile, "sorry my love, but I must go, if I do not, then I will forever curse your body, mind, and soul," I whispered, acting as in love with her as possible, _she doesn't even know she's missing some of her jewels. _

She sighed, her doe brown eyes shining with admiration, _yes, it feels good tricking young noble girls, _I smirked, leaving her room fast, I made my way swiftly through the compounds, making sure not to get spotted. Once I was out of the compound, I pulled the jewels and trinkets from my small brown bag wrapped around my waist.

"Hmm, aren't you quit the thief?" I frowned, looking around the small forest, I saw no one, I lifted my nose to the air, and sniffed lightly, I smelled no one, "sorry Kitsune, but sniffing will not be enough to find us," _odd, the last voice was female, now it's male? _

"_Well, we might as well show him who we are_?" A person stepped into view right in front of me, _female, gorgeous, and um, well, a little older than I like…. And she seems to not be caring jewels, so, defiantly not my type. _Then another being stepped into view, right beside the female, _male…. I don't go that way so, I'll stop there._

_ "_So, what would the two of you like to talk to me about then, hm?" I glanced from both beings, until the male finally spoke.

"Well you see Kitsune, I am Tsukiyomi, and this is Benzaiten, and we are Kami's, and what we would like to tell you before something occurs, is that you are one out of three beings blessed by the Kami's, who have named all three of you, as the strongest demons known, and well, in the next couple of weeks you will undergo power struggles with your beast, and just to cut things straight, the only one who can save you when your beast over powers you when you gain your full power is your soul mate," My eyes widened.

"Now Benzaiten, you may begin," I growled, summoning my whip I slashed down on the two Kami's, then aiming at the woman, but before I could manage to hit her, I started to glow a light orange, my eyes widened. "Hmm, I see, we where right to put you with dragoness," that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Kami Pov

"Ugh, I hate this so much, I don't see why Amaterasu, and Yukio couldn't do this stupid job," Benzaiten rolled her eyes, glaring down at the orange kit, with black tipped ears, paws, tails, and a equally black stomach, a amber sun bust mark on his right back hind leg.

"Stop complaining Benzaiten, and grab Shippo, we have one more demon left," Tsukiyomi chuckled, turning on his heels disappearing into the forest. Benzaiten huffed, stooping down to pick up the now baby Kitsune Shippo, she stood back up, straightening out her kimono with her free hand, she marched into the forest, following after Tsukiyomi, cursing under her breath.

Kagome Pov

"Where the hell where you wenches? I leave for one damn night, and I come back to find your asses gone!" Inuyasha was livid; we had just walked back into camp, our weapons hidden, and our new appearances hidden. "Shut up Inuyasha, I never make a fuss when you leave for the whole night without telling me!" I stomped my way over to him; you could practically see the steam coming out of my ears.

"Bitch, I'm Alpha, you don't run nothing in this pack, so I don't gotta tell you nuthin!" My eyes widened, I growled, taking in a deep breath, I started the day off feeling like a true bitch.

'Shut the hell up Inuyasha, now sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and one more thing, sit." Breathing deeply, I turned away from the now Inuyasha shaped trench; I marched over to where my bag was, and began stuffing my things inside.

That's a wrap folks. Hope you guys liked it, now I have seen so far that there are about 19 of you guys following this story, but three of you have not reviewed. It's fine with me and all, so now I need 20 reviews to go to chapter 4, oh and I have a poll out on what to name the now kit Shippo.


	4. 5 KAMI, 0 HUMANITY

Okay, Okay, here it is, chapter four of Kami, you've got to be kidding me?

Disclaimers; don't make me start with this crap ;) Read first chapter.

_Thoughts- in Italic_

**Beast talking- in bold**

Kami's talking- Underline

Bankotsu Pov

"Come on maggots keep moving before I slice your heads off!" I grinned cruelly, _human filth always seem to amuse me the most with their crying, and screaming in terror…yep, sweet music to my ears, _I looked at all the filthy slaves, five females, _can use those as slaves, _two males, _hard labor, _and five brats, _can anyone say yen _(money)_ in the bag? _All tied by their hands, being lead by Renkotsu.

I looked behind me at my other siblings, Ginkotsu, and Jakotsu, _now there is on four of us, _I frowned, turning look up ahead, I glared at the sunset in front of me, _damn that mutt, and priestess. _"Renkotsu, shackle the slaves. Jakotsu and Ginkotsu you two go hunting!" I shouted, storming my way into the forest to work of some steam.

Once I got to a silent clearing I began practicing my sword skills, thinking that I was stabbing the mutt instead of air. "Oh, you sure are a violent one, aren't you?" I growled, pausing slightly, lifting my Banryu over my shoulder, "who dares come near the Leader of the Shichinintai," I glanced around the clearing, waiting for someone to jump out and try to strike me down.

"Calm down Mercenary, we are just here to tell you of your….future, yes that's it, future," I heard the voice chuckle, then a rustle came from the bushes behind me.

Out walked a fancy looking female and a high looking male, the both caring an air of dominance about them. "Ah, yes just like my companion said, we wish to tell you of your future," The male looked at me, a slight gleam in his eye that could be seen as humor.

"I'd like a name, and then I might trust you," I shifted Banryu on my shoulder a bit, giving off the "You cross me, I kill you," vibe.

The woman sighed, "Like you could kill us, where Kami's for high Lord Sake, do you really think we would be scared of the likes of you?" She looked me up and down, a smirk pulling at her lips.

Though before I could give the bitch a piece of my mind the man stepped up, "Yes, my companion is right, we are Kami's, and the reason where here is to make sure you are ready to gain your full power."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about; you twisted man, what power?" I narrowed my mind at the insane man.

"Well you see, you and two other males have been named the strongest demons ever known by the Kami's, there for you are to gain your full power in about a, hm, a month? In that time your beast will take that moment of weakness-" Though before the male could finish the female stepped up and started chanting something.

Before I knew what was happening I was glowing blue, and then nothing.

Kami's Pov

Tsukiyomi blinked, looking at the dark blue puppy now passed out on the dirt floor, a purple diamond mark on his forehead that would likely be gone by morning. Now turning to the female beside him, his left eye twitched, and he exploded, "what the hell is wrong with you? I was telling him and you just turned him into a puppy before I could finish giving him the god damn information!"

Benzaiten looked calmly at her nails, "we have already been over this, what, twice so why would I want to here the same old thing after I had just heard other versions of it being told to, two other males?"She turned on her heels walking out of the clearing, "now that I made my point, grab the puppy, and let's finish this mission."

Tsukiyomi growled, picking up the puppy, he made his way into the forest, "Damned women, their all the same, do this fast, no do this slow, cant we speed this up, no let's slow down," rolling his eyes, thinking of different ways to kill himself.

Ren Pov

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Wench"

"Mutt"

"Whore"

"Asshole"

"Slut"

"Jackass"

"Uh, little girl"

"That the best you got, you smelly flea bag?"

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes, Kagome and Inuyasha had been going on for hours, and they still haven't given up yet, _cant they both just shut their damn mouths, some people would like to travel in a little silence, _my right eye twitched, glancing up head at two bickering leaders.

My eyes widened, spinning around fast, knowing exactly who touched my ass, I slammed my fist into the dirty Monk's head, sending crashing into the forest floor, "damn dirty monk, touch me again and I'll give yah more than a thump on the head," looking up at Sango, we both rolled are eyes at the stupid attempts the Monk tried to make.

"The hell wench, what did yah do to Miroku?" I smirked at the mutt, cracking my knuckles menacingly, "I don't know, why don't you come here and find out what I did to Miroku?" He gulped, turning back around he started back walking, but this time a little faster.

Kagome laughed, "Nice one Ren, I think you scared Inuyasha witless," Sango nodded in agreement.

"Hey, when we stop for the night, how about we tell Inuyasha we have to go bath, but instead we go into the forest to train?" Sango grinned sneakily.

"Now that's a great idea," Kagome, and I grinned high fiving Sango.

"Hey, bitches, what's taking so long?" We all glared Inuyasha's way, he shivered and turned back around, and Sango, Kagome, and I giggled.

Grabbing the unconscious Monk, we followed after the Mutt, _my life is getting better, and I can feel it, _smiling a bit.

Sango Pov

Night time approached fast, "Hey, Sango-chan, how about you and I go off somewhere, alone?" Miroku grinned lecherously, I sneered a bit, "sorry Miroku-kun, me and the girls plan to take a bath," I smiled a sickly sweet smile at him, he frowned, turning back to finish setting up the fire.

"Hey, uh, Inuyasha, me and the girls are going the hot springs we saw back a couple of minutes ago, okay?" I turned to look at Inuyasha, thinking this would be one of his tempered moments, but instead he surprised me, "feh, whatever," Kagome smirked, and turned on her heels, giving me and Ren a small smile.

After setting up camp, Ren, Kagome, and I headed into the forest, have way through the path where the spring was, we made a sharp turn the opposite direction. Finally finding ourselves in an empty clearing, we started getting ready.

First I removed my entire kimono, and slayer's uniform now only wearing the blue undergarments Kagome gave me from her and Ren's time, then reaching into Kagome's giant yellow bag, I pulled out a deep blue long sleeved tight haori, a pattern of light lavender lilies on the sleeves, and black hakamis that had the same patterns as the hoari, but smaller and at the bottom.

Smiling at my new fighting wardrobe, I fastened my dark brown gladiator sandals that reach a my knees, "Hey Sango, here's your dagger," I looked up at Ren, who was now wearing a tight black sleeveless haori, a orange obi tied tightly around her waist, dark brown sandals that fastened up to her ankles, black baggy hakamis with a faint dark grey dragon pattern running up the right leg of the pants, and her whip strapped onto her obi.

"Thanks," grabbing my dagger, I moved it around the palm of my hand, thinking about my life to this point, "hey Sango, do you sense that?" I blinked, looking to my right at Kagome, who now donned a priestess garb, but instead of red hakamis like the clay ass whore, she wore white one's tinted pink with a Sakura tree scene at the bottom of them, and her bow, and arrows strapped onto her back.

"Yeah I feel it, its coming from the north," I pursed my lips together, concentrating hard on the three different auras, _damn, this aura sensing isn't easy, _Ren stepped up, "lets go check it out then," before we could tell Ren to stop, she was already through the trees.

Kagome looked at me, rolling her eyes she said, "Might as well follow," I laughed, running along side Kagome, making our way through the forest.

CLIFFY TIME, Oh how I enjoy doing this to you guys, and this time I'll give you guys a slight break, the number of reviews I need is, hm, 22, yep that ill do it, twenty two reviews, or I might just put this story in the trash bin.


	5. Normal day with cuteness

Oh my Good gosh o mighty, you readers just don't slow down do you? I barely posted the four chapter and you guys attack it like your story eating predators, eh eh? So here it is chapter 5 of, Kami, you've got to be kidding me?

Disclaimers; don't make me start with this crap ;) Read first chapter.

_Thoughts- in Italic_

**Beast talking- in bold**

Kami's talking- Underline

Ren Pov

"Aww, look how cute they are!" I sweat dropped, shaking my head lightly I watched Kagome literally attack the little pups with hugs and kisses, "Kagome, I think your suffocating them?" Sango smiled lightly at Kagome's now pouting face.

"But, look, aren't they the cutest thing you ever seen?" I looked at the three pups getting slightly strangled by Kagome's new developed chest, their eyes bulging slightly, but other then that their adorable. The silver puppy looked like he would be better suited for Kagome, since their auras seem to complement each others, Kagome's being pink, and the pup's being silvery.

While the blue pup's dark blue aura seemed to have a complementary to Sango's lavender aura, "hey, Ren, look, your amber aura seems to bond with the orange kit's red aura," Kagome looked up at me from the ground, her eyes sparkling slightly.

"Guys, what are we going to do, we can't just leave them?" Sango raised an eyebrow, turning towards the direction we cave from, a distant look etched across her face, "grab the pups and lets go," I chuckled at Sango's decision, but I did like it none the less, _I it seems your coming with us, _I smiled slightly picking up the wide eyed kitsune pup.

He looked up at me with wide emerald green eyes, I brought him up to my face and he sniffed my cheek a bit, then he nuzzled my cheek softly with his nose, letting a slight out a slight whine. I laughed bringing the puppy back down to nuzzle into my chest, I looked up, both Kagome and Sango where giving me wide eyed looks, their pups also nuzzled comfortably into their chest's.

"I didn't know you could laugh?" I glared at Kagome a bit, "what? It's true, you barely laugh, you know ever since the…betrayal," Kagome whispered, I looked down sadly, I felt the kit nuzzle into my chest, like he was comforting me, "well any way, I think I'll name this kit, hm, Youko?" He looked up at me, giving me what I'd like to think as a kit smirk.

"Well then if you name your kit Youko, I'm naming my puppy, Eru," Sango grinned, "Yep, Eru, short for Eruption, even though he is blue like ice, he seems to have a fiery aura." Kagome laughed, _I can feel the craziness coming out of that name, _I grinned, "what about you Kags, what are you gonna name the silvery puppy?" She smiled happily, walking up to the edge of the clearing; she put her one free hand on her hip, and twisted her head back to look at Sango, and I behind her, "I'm naming him Dai, the great yah know?" I raised an eyebrow, "nice one Kags," I high fived her on our way out of the clearing into the forest.

Kagome Pov

Once we got back to the clearing we where first in, we set the pups down close to us and began packing are stuff, _well it seems we don't get to train tonight, _turning to the three pups, I smiled, they where currently barking at each other, _even though we didn't get to train, I'm still glad we found the pups, _"you ready guys?" I glanced at the dark sky, "bark," I looked down to see little Dai looking at me, his head tilted slightly, and his golden eyes staring at me intently.

"Yep Dai, where going back to our camp site, and I don't care if that mutt doesn't want you to stay with us, cause I'm bringing you know matter what," I giggled, grabbing Dai, I stood up and my back slung over my right shoulder, never noticing the doggy smirk that swept across Dai's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you wenches? I told you to damn well be here before the midnight you bitches!" My faced reddened with anger, "and what in seven hells are those things? Haven't I told you to leave the vermin in the forest where they belong?" My lips tightened, willing myself not to get into another argument with Inuyasha, but amazingly I didn't blow first.

"Oh shut the hell up"

"Yeah, you stupid shit ass, because you forget, you're a dog demon, guess who can get neutered you flea bag!" I turned my head to look at Sango and Ren, their eyes narrowed into little slits, I gulped, _I know I have a temper but when you have Ren and Sango both pissed off, its like a Tsunami and Volcano, _ I shivered slightly, I could feel the killing intent in their auras, but when I glanced at the pups in their arms, which where currently growling at Inuyasha, probably not even noticing the girls powerful aura.

"Purr," I smiled, looking down at Dai, his head nuzzling into my stomach soothingly, "Oh hell no, that damn fur ball needs to learn his place," I rolled my eyes, turning my back to Inuyasha, and stomping my way towards the girls, "oh shut up and sit why don't you?" I smirked, hearing my favorite sound of Inuyasha's skull meeting the hard dirt floor.

"Uh, Sango love, why don't you come over here so we can get some sleep?" Sango snorted, looking Miroku straight in the eye with fake love in her eyes, "sorry Miroku, but I have to train Eru here how to not bight my friends and family, I wouldn't want him harming you?" Miroku frowned slightly, but then smiled, "yes that is a great idea, I will leave you to it" Turning around where his back was facing us, he moved around a couple of times, then relaxed, and when we knew he was a sleep the girls and I began talking.

Ren snickered a little, "oh so now they want to care?" I smirked, petting Dai softly, " I agree with you Ren, but I am tired, why don't we go to sleep?" Sango shrugged, "sure why not," so we gathered are sleeping bags together and fell asleep, are pups snuggled into our arms.

Sesshomaru's Pov

**Our Mate**

___Hn, I have to admit the woman is enjoyable, and it seems she is no longer in love with the half breed?_

**Mate disserves better, someone who will love, and protect her. **

_Beast, I might like the woman in a respectful way, being she named this Sesshomaru a some what respectful name instead of disgusting names, and once we are reverted back, we are leaving the Miko to her life._

**No one disserves Mate, Mate is special, she as powerful as Midoriko-sama, the body of a goddess, the voice of an angel, and the temper of a Bitch. I. Want. Her.**

_Stop your senseless babbles, this Sesshomaru will not mate a human, I will not sire half breeds._

Shippo Pov

_Damn, I know I've seen gorgeous bodies, but this is Kami's gift to males, and oh does she have a temper, I like._

**Purr, damn that female, she is something special, we need her, her delicious spicy scent taunts us, her body teases us with deep curves and her eyes oh her eyes they make us shiver with want.**

___I know we have never agreed on something, but this time, you took the words right out of my mouth._

**Mine**

_Ours._

**Purr, Ours**

Bankotsu Pov

_Shit, this wench is fine, and her scent is damn making me delirious._

**I know what yah mean, and her ass is one of her best features**

_I would tap that._

**Though I feel something different from all the other whores, this one, actually has us needing her**

_I know, but I feel like I don't want to fight it._

**The hot wench is ours**

Sango Pov

_Something is wetting my cheek, it feels sort of soft? _ I cracked one eye open to look at the culprit, staring back at me where the blue eyes of Eru, standing on top of my chest licking my face, I giggled, brining my arms out, and around Eru, I sat up, looking around, Ren was in the middle in a bawl with Youko snuggled into her chest, while Kagome was on Ren's left, sprawled out, Dai laying comfortably on her stomach.

Looking down at Eru, I smiled, "you hungry Eru?" He barked enthusiastically, "okay let me wake up the girls and I will make you something to eat, sound good?" He jumped out of my arms, running around the camp site barking up a storm, Inuyasha was the first to wake up.

"Will you shut that damn hound up?"

I rolled my eyes, not even paying attention to Inutrasha, I mean Inuyasha (Pun intended), the second to awake was Miroku, "good morning my love," I smiled tightly at Miroku, "good morning to you to Miroku," I flinched slightly when he come up towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"My Sango, we haven't been spending anytime together, you know?" I gritted my teeth, _damn Hoshi, I really wish I could tell him off, but its not apart of the plan, _while I was struggling to come up with something to say to the pervert, Eru beat me to it.

"Bark, bark, bark," Eru went running straight at Miroku, grabbing the end of Miroku's robs; he tugged hard, even enough to make Miroku fall face first into the dirt. I covered my mouth, letting out small snorts of giggles her and there, "what the heck happened to Miroku?" I turned around to see Kagome rubbing her eyes sleepily, Dai in her arms, surveying everything around him, almost regal like.

"Yeah, why is the Monk eating dirt? Not that I mind or anything, just askin," Ren rolled onto her back, Youko now nestled in her stomach. I removed my hand from my mouth, glancing at the now unconscious Miroku, "he tried to touch me and Eru grabbed at his robs and made him fall," Ren cracked up a bit, while Kagome's lips tightened, both of them trying not to laugh.

Though they couldn't hold it long, we ended up having a good 5 minute laugh, "hey, where did Inuyasha go?" I looked around the clearing, "he was just here, he had yelled at me to shut Eru up, but I ignored him," Kagome stood up, leaving Dai on the sleeping bag, she stretched. "Well we might as well pack up," Ren glanced at me, and stood up as well, leaving Youko, then I stood, placing Eru on my sleeping bag.

Then the girls and I began to pack up, making sure to move Miroku out of the way so we don't trip over him.

Kami Pov

"Huh, look it worked?" Itzumna leaned forward in his chair a bit.

"What you doubted it?" Tsukiyomi leaned against the wall across from Itzumna.

"Tsukiyomi, leave Itzumna be, we all had little doubts about the parings, being the males have serious male pride, and the females have tempers," Yukio laughed, folding her hands into her kimono sleeves.

"Now we sit and watch what happens," Kami's voice boomed through out the large rooms, the other occupants nodded in agreement, turning to look at the large seeing mirror in front of them.

And we good, now guys I made this longer to pay for not updating sooner, I had been in school so I haven't had a lot of time, and now sense I know how fast you guys can be when it comes to reviewing, I will need 33 reviews to continue. Tttly happy weekends!


	6. Normal Day with a secret

Jesus, don't mean to use the good lord's name in vain, but damn people, a girl can only work so fast, sheesh, I had a Volleyball game so I didn't get to update, so if its short, then sorry bout yah, cause I ain't making it longer. So here it is, 6th chapter to, Kami, you've got to be kidding me?

Disclaimers; don't make me start with this shit;) Read first chapter.

_Thoughts- in Italic_

**Beast talking- in bold**

Kami's talking- Underline

_O_

Inuyasha Pov

_Damn wenches don't even know what's coming to them, _I smirked looking at the sleeping faces of those damn bitches, I jumped down from my perch on the tree above Kagome's sleeping form, making my way towards Miroku, I quietly nudged his side with my foot, "Damn it Miroku, wake the hell up!" I whispered harshly, after a couple of light grunts and groans he finally pulled his lazy ass to a sitting position, yawning slightly, he looked up at me with a raise eyebrow, "so, Lady Kikyo wishes to see us again?" I rolled my eyes, turning to look at Kagome to make sure she was a sleep.

Turning back to Miroku, I smirked lightly, "Mate wants to make sure we know the plan fully so we don't mess up," Miroku nodded his head, lifting himself to his feet, he grabbed his staff, and looked around the quiet clearing, "so, what time should we be back? I hate for the girls to find out our plan," I smirked at the question, _like those whores could figure something out with their dense minds, _I snorted, shoving my hands in my hoari sleeve's I walked to the edge of the clearing, "forget about them, they'd never figure it out," with that, both the Miroku and I left the clearing, making our way towards my Beloved Kikyo.

_Wenches will never see it coming. _

Sesshomaru Pov

_So the Half Breed really did betray the Miko, and Mated the undead, how shameful._

**Mate doesn't need the mutt, she have us.**

_Hn, I will not say this again beast, the Miko is of no importance to us, she is just a being this Sesshomaru has learned to in some way tolerate and slightly respect._

**You might not except it, but even you know we crave her, need her, want her, and one day we will have her as our Mate, the mother of our pups, and the Lady of the Western Lands.**

_This Sesshomaru believes nothing, and he will not except the Miko in any other way but a Ally._

Sango Pov

"Sango wake up… Sango, wake up! Damn it woman wake the hell up!" I sprang up fast, pulling a dagger from under my sleeping back pillow, and swinging it around wildly. "What is wrong with you?" A hand caught my hand, turning to look up the person who dare stop me, to meet the angry eyes of Ren, and with a light nervous chuckle I dropped the dagger.

Ren shook her head lightly at me, "damn Sango, I was only waking you up to tell you that breakfast is ready, and everyone else is eating without you," I sweat dropped, turning to look around the clearing, I noticed the shocked faces of Miroku, and Inuyasha, Kagome was calmly eating her breakfast with all three pups beside her, Dai on her lap, Eru on her right, and Youko on her right looking at me with a confused look on the cute little faces.

"Oops, sorry," I scratched the back of head, making my way towards Kagome, I plopped down right beside her, and instantly, Eru jumped into my lap and nuzzled my stomach affectingly, I smiled warmly at him, grabbing a bowl a ramen from Kagome I began eating, "okay, today we are starting early on the jewel shard hunting, and I don't want to hear no crap or complaining out you, yah got it?" Inuyasha stood, glaring at each and every one of us, we shook all nodded our heads.

After finishing breakfast we packed up fast and left the clearing, while we walked, Inuyasha and Kagome where in front, her holding Dai in her arms, Ren was behind them with Youko on her shoulder, and Miroku and I at the end, Eru resting on my back. 'Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard!" I glanced around, finding a wild aura coming from the South, _so that must be what an aura feels like when holding a taunted jewel shard?_

"Let's go!" Inuyasha barked out, grabbing Kagome with Dai still in her arms, and placing her on his back, racing towards the wild aura, while the rest of us ran at human speed, I glanced up at Ren up ahead of us, _she is the only other demon, and she cant use her powers without the Mutt getting suspicious, ugh, I really wish Kirara wasn't pregnant right now._

When we finally got to the clearing, we witnessed Inuyasha jump in the air, Kagome now standing a couple feet away, and slashing straight down the middle of the small bug Yoakai with his Tessaiga, blood flying through the clearing, coating Ren, Kagome, and I in green slime like blood, _thank Kami-sama we blocked the pups from getting hit or that slime would have never came out of their fur_. "Damn, I'm gonna need a bath, just great," I heard Kagome mutter, walking up to a piece of the corpse that I think is the eye, and dug her hand into it, rummaging around for a few minutes until she pulled out a single shard, now glowing pink with purity.

"Ugh, Inuyasha we need a bath," Kagome glared at the mutt, placing the shard into her little jar around her neck. Inuyasha scoffed, standing right beside Kagome, "please you guys don't. Need… A…God damn, you guys stink! Fine, we will stop before sunset, sheesh!" We glared at Inuyasha, who was currently holding his nose, making a disgusting face towards us.

Kagome Pov

_Damn Bastard, acting like where some kind of disease, _I stormed my way through the brush of the forest, Dai in my arms, and Sango and Ren behind me. "Damn Kagome, you need to slow down!" I sighed, listening to what Sango said; I stopped and waited until Ren and Sango where right beside me, and began my walking again, but this time a little slower.

Once we made it to the hot springs, we set our pups down, and I grabbed my small bathing bag from back and began rummaging through it, finding what I was looking for, I began handing out bathing supplies, "Ren, here's your non scented soap, and cinnamon spice shampoo and conditioner," handing her, her products one by one, "and Sango here's your cucumber scrub, shampoo, and conditioner you wanted, and your non scented soap," smiling, hand her, her products, 'and for me, lavender love shampoo and conditioner, with non scented soap," I grinned, setting my stuff on the edge of the spring.

I slowly began stripping, once I was finally stripped down to nothing, I slowly lowered myself down into the nice hot water, stretching my body, a soft sigh leaving my lips. Ren followed next, and then Sango came last.

"Now this is what I needed," Ren moaned, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, we needed this, especially since where dealing with the Mutt and the baka hentai Hoshi," Sango growled lightly, sinking a little lower into the water.

Turning my head slightly, I raised an eyebrow, "uh, guys, do the pups look a little strange to you?" The pups sat there with big wide eyes, and their jaws dropped, _is that blood coming from their noses, _I squinted my eyes a little, "Wow," Ren snickered lightly, "they are like little mini pervs," I laughed at what Ren said, but I had to agree, they do look like little mini pervs.

"Any way, can you help me with my hair," Sango looked a me, I smiled, swimming towards her, I grabbed the shampoo from the edge of the spring, and squirted some in my hand, getting behind Sango, I began to slowly massage the shampoo into her hair. "Okay now dunk," Sango nodded and dunked her head down into the water, after a couple of minutes she came back up, and we repeated the process but with conditioner.

By the time we where finished, Ren had already started to clean her body, "wow you cleaned your hair that fast? You have so much?" I blinked surprisingly at her, she shrugged, "eh, maybe you where going slow," I rolled my eyes, and began doing the same treatment to my hair. Once we where finished washing our hair, and cleaning our bodies, we soaked a little longer in the spring then got out and dried ourselves, putting on our night cloths, we made our way back to the camp site, our pups in our arms.

Ren Pov

"Damn Miroku, I can't feel Kikyo, we where suppose to meet tonight," I frowned, glancing at Kagome, she shrugged, turning back to look back through the bush we where hiding in. We had just made our way to camp when we heard Inuyasha talking about Kikyo with Miroku, I didn't know what it meant, but in some way, I knew it wasn't good.

"Do not worry Inuyasha, Lady Kikyo will probably arrive later tonight," Miroku shrugged, leaning on the tree behind him, _Miroku never calls us Lady, and yet he called the clay shit doll Lady? _I glared through the bush, holding Youko a little tighter, _"_ugh your probably right monk," Inuyasha grunted, leaping into a tree.

That's when we decided to make our appearance, Miroku smiled at us, _faker, _"ah, Kagome, Sango, Ren, I see you have finished your bathing?" Kagome smiled as sweetly as she could at Miroku, trying to play off she knew nothing, "yeah, we finished," Sitting down next to her yellow bag across from Miroku, she sat Dai down and began to get her sleeping bag out, I followed her example and began rummaging through her giant yellow bag, grabbing mine and Sango's.

I handed Sango her sleeping bag, she smiled and with a small "thanks," we began setting up for the night. Once we finally got comfortable, I grabbed Youko, snuggling into his pretty orange fur, earning a small purr from him, I giggled, _I knew there was a reason why Kitsune's where my favorite animal, _I yawned, whispering a small "goodnight," to Youko, I fell asleep with no wait on my chest, or anger.

It felt good.

Shippo Pov

**Shit, Mate got a body.**

_You got that right, did you see how big her breast where? If I where in my normal body again, I would have been stiff as hell._

**Mate's got a sexy body, a spicy temper, a pretty set of eyes, and fighting skills like no other. We need to be normal again, or we might lose the chance of claiming that Vixen.**

_Hell no! No one is taking what is ours, no one will stand in our way I guarantee that, she is ours to love and to hold damn it!_

**Then we must figure out how to get back to normal then.**

_Indeed._

Bankotsu Pov

Oh hell, the Minx is going to make me lose all self control isn't she?

**If we don't hurry up and turn back, then someone might steal her.**

_Shit no someone is taking my future mate! Over my dead damn body!_

**Then hurry up, I want Minx, you want Minx, we need Minx!**

_ It's not as if I could do anything? I am a small puppy, and I know Minx wouldn't let us out of her sight._

**Grr**

Sesshomaru Pov

**Did you see Mate's body, the way the water droplets lightly ran down her hips and curves?**

Beast

**Her lushes curves, mmh, yes, she will make a fine Mother, and Mate.**

_Beast, shut your damn mouth, this Sesshomaru already has had enough of your mental pictures._

**Or maybe your tired of getting hard, hm, does someone have a stiffy?**

_Damn you_

Uh? Really, I seriously made it that long; ugh you people are so lucky! Any who, I got some readers requesting the reviews be smaller, but sorry, I need time to collect my thoughts and this is the only way , so I need 38 reviews, ugh, right now I'm thinking about if I should put this story up for adoption, or I should continue, what do you guys think?


	7. Lost

Aww, guys, thanks, I appreciate the love you have for my story, but anyway, since it really weird "_" saying "I love you" to readers I don't know, I'll just do this instead, so let me present to you the 7th chapter of, Kami, you've got to be kidding me?

Disclaimers; I will seriously pitch a fit if you don't know the disclaimers

_Thoughts- in Italic_

**Beast talking- in bold**

Kami's talking- Underline

_Flashback- in Italic also_

_O_

Ren Pov

_Really, this day could have turned out better, _I trudged along the shabby forest path, making to sure to keep my aura down and my guard up. "Youko, I don't know where we are, but I know we gotta figure out where the others are fast," I sighed, looking at Youko resting on my shoulder, he nuzzled my cheek softly.

"Thanks I needed it," I brought my hand up and petted him softly, "be gone you filthy lower scum!" I blinked, _was that squawking I heard? _I walked faster towards the sound of yelling, and roars. When I glanced into the small clearing, I couldn't help but sweat drop.

There crouching, _I think_, on the dirt path was the small toad, imp thing, Yoakai that followed Lord Sesshomaru around like a fateful guard dog. In front of him was a large rabbit Yoakai standing on its two hind legs like a human, its brown frizzy fur sticking out in every direction, its muzzle oozing salvia all over the imp, razor sharp claws posed ready to strike, and its beady red eyes glaring down at its victim, which happened to be the imp.

_Wow, I thought rabbits where suppose to be one of the cutest things in the world next to babies and chocolate, just wait until the future gets a load if this, _I shook my head in disgust, and after a few minutes of thinking, I finally decided to save the toad, Imp thing. Setting down Youko, with a quick word of "stay," I rushed into the clearing, drawing my whip, I sent it shooting out towards the Yoakai, managing to wrap around the thing's wrist before he can strike down the imp.

"You human dare disturb my feasting?" I rolled my eyes; _even the ugliest Yoakai's have high egos, _"what's it to you fur ball?" I glared, jumping a good 12 feet away from the thing, then tugging with all my human might, sending the thing flying towards me, about 2 feet away from me, I sent some of my Yoakai through my whip, _I might not be able to purify, but I sure as hell able to creatures into ashes with raw power, _watching the Yoakai turn to ash before my eyes.

With a delicate smirk planted on my face, I folded my whip back up, placing it neatly inside my small satchel. Turning to look at the imp, I twitched slightly, _he didn't even get injured and he's already unconscious, _walking towards the Imp until I was in front of him, I bent down and began poking him with my index finger, trying to at least get a squawk out of it.

After a couple of pokes I felt a soft nuzzle on my side, I turned my head to the left and smiled, Youko sat beside me, his face buried into my side. "W-what happened?" I grinned, turning to look at the now awake imp, rubbing his head, finally he looked up at me, and with a loud squawk he grabbed his staff that was lying beside him and bopped me upside my head.

I blinked for a few minutes, trying to just register what the stupid thing just did, Youko's growling snapping me out of it, I stood up fast, bringing my leg back, and with a quick motion, I had kicked the damn thing in the face, sending him flying somewhere far away from me, and with a smirk, I picked up Youko and walked out of the clearing.

Shippo Pov

**Damn Imp got what he disserved for hitting Mate.**

_But did you see here when she killed that Yoakai? Her aura was that of a dragon demoness, I think there is more to Mate then we first thought._

**You are right, that means we must hurry and turn back into our originally form for the sake of being able to mate with our Vixen.**

_Grr, like I'd ever let any bastard touch what's ours in the first place._

Sango Pov

"What the hell!" I had just been walking with Eru walking next to me when a green slimy thing connected with my chest and sent me sprawled out onto the ground, ugh this thing stinks, I pealed the thing of my chest, hurling it at a tree, then standing up fast, gripping my Hirikotsu tighter, preparing for attack if the thing was alive.

I wasn't wrong, it was alive, but it so happened to be that loud ugly imp that traveled with Lord Sesshomaru. _Great, first I wake up to find myself alone in the forest, and now I gotta deal with this green booger, _"another human? Why don't you disgusting humans leave?" I growled, raising a fist, I slammed it into the green imp's head, successfully knocking him out again.

"Come on Eru, leave the thing alone, you don't know what kind of things rot on his body," I called, snapping Eru out of his glaring contest with the Imp's unconscious body. Leaving the thing behind, Eru and I slowly began our normal pace towards the West, _I was never good at directions, _On my way towards the West, _again not sure_, I had killed at least two demons, twin snakes, both looking for an easy meal.

_I showed those bastards, _I grinned evilly, remembering how I had sent both demons flying.

+ (Flashback) +

_It was a couple of minutes after I had discovered I was alone with only Eru with me, I had heard a loud laughter coming from behind me, and when I had turned, I had set my eyes on a two snake demons. The bigger snake demon had green scales, holding its body about a good feet above the tree line, its black eyes looking at me like a meal, the smaller one was about a couple inches shorter, its black eyes looking at me like I was a meal just like the bigger one had been._

_ "Hmmm, brother-r-r-r-r, doesn't the girl-l-l-l-l seem-m-m-m-m like a fine meal-l-l-l-l?" The shorter one hissed, I glared, "Eru, hide now," Eru seemed to debate with himself for a while, and with a low growl and what I thought was a glare, Eru rushed into the forest, just then the bigger one chuckled low, slithering a little closer to me, "hmm, ye-s-s-s-s she does-s-s-s," with a wicked grin the bigger one lunged at me, thinking fast I grabbed my Hirikotsu I slung it at the rushing snake demon fast, cutting straight through the snake's body._

_ Seeing its friend get killed, the smaller one rushed me, "you bitch!" I smirked at what he said as if it was a joke, dropping my Hirikotsu on the ground, I ran towards the snake, meeting him half way, I pulled my dagger, jumping into the air avoiding a slash to the face, I threw my dagger at the snake demon, puncturing his left eye, "ugh, damn it all to hell, you wench!" It grabbed its eye roaring and screaming in pain, and while he was busy I rushed back to where my Hirikotsu was._

_ Spinning on the balls of my feet fast, I spun around a couple of times, and after about the sixth time, I let my Hirikotsu go, cutting through the demon fast and swiftly. Leaving nothing but demon guts behind, catching my Hirikotsu, I put it back on my back, "come on Eru, time to go!" I smirked, Eru came trotting out wide eyed, looking at the snake's corpse, then jumping into my arms, making my way through the corpse carefully._

+ (Flashback) +

I sighed, _it feels good being able to fight without Inuyasha, and Miroku hogging all the action, _I grinned.

Bankotsu Pov

_Hot damn, that woman can fight!_

**She is going to be fun to play and love.**

_It's going to be even better when we mate her._

**Wish it would come sooner though.**

_Damn straight._

Kagome Pov

_Why, why now to be lost in a forest? _I frowned, maneuvering my way through the forest with Dai on top of my head, holding on. "Help me, someone?" I froze, _huh, someone must be in trouble. _"Shut your trap you filthy human, once I devour you, no one will be able to help you!" I growled, _I had just about enough of demons right now!_

Grabbing my bow and arrow and readying them, I rushed towards the sound of the voices, "hold on Dai!" I told my puppy, putting some of my Miko Ki into the arrow, I made it through the forest into the clearing, finding a rat demon, giant and ugly, undressing a struggling woman no older looking than me, "stop now demon!" The rat demon stopped, looking back at me, his red eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw me, "ah, I have never tasted a Miko before; maybe you are as good as you are pure?"

He moved closer towards me, his giant pink tail swooshing back and forth gleefully, I shuddered, _ugh, when I said I wanted to attract males, I mean males with legs, lips, and imposable thumbs, _I sweat dropped, "I must have you!" It screeched, rushing towards me, thinking fast I let one arrow fly, and hitting dead center in the chest.

It looked down, then back up at me, and before it disintegrated, it hissed angrily at me, "bitch!" I laughed, _eh, you know the saying, _life_ is a bitch and so am. _Putting my weapon away, I walked cautiously towards the female slowly. Though before I could even take a step, she came barreling into me, knocking Dai off my head with a slight squeak.

"Thank you Miko-sama, thank you!" She smiled at me lightly, then getting up quickly and rushing into the forest probably going back to her village. _Wow that was weird, _"lets go Dai," I opened my arms waiting for Dai to jump into my arms and once he did, I began walking again, the strange encounter way back behind the thoughts of finding my friends again.

Sesshomaru Pov

**See Mate take care of herself.**

_I do not care if the Miko can take care of herself or not, I will not mate her._

**You will realize that she is our soul mate some day, I'll make sure of that.**

_Beast, you will never learn, will you, the Miko is pure, and why would I want a human let alone a Miko, demon's worst enemy as my mate?_

**Living in the past is never good.**

Kikyo Pov

"First phase of the plan has been completed," I turned to look at my Mate and his friend, Miroku. They both nodded, "good," I smirked holding my hand out receiving a new woman's soul to keep me living from my soul stealers.

"Mate, we must hurry and take your soul back from the bitch," Inuyasha snarled, I smiled a sick smile, _such a loyal mate, I walked towards Inuyasha, putting my hand on his cheek_, "do not worry my love, we will get it soon enough," I whispered, kissing him lightly.

Hmm, trouble is brewing it seems, well any way, just to cut things straight, I'm gonna need 49 reviews not a lot, but no less. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing, I appreciate you readers, you make it fun writing. Being able to here what you think of the story.


	8. I fight, I win

Damn, I'm so sorry, to make it up to you loyal readers, here it is, chapter 8 to Kami, you've got to be kidding me?

Disclaimers; I will seriously pitch a fit if you don't know the disclaimers

_Thoughts- in Italic_

**Beast talking- in bold**

Kami's talking- Underline

_Flashback- in Italic also_

Kagome Pov

_Ugh, how long has it been? _I glanced up at the darkening sky, _I traveled all day and all night yesterday, and still I can't find Ren or Sango, _I frowned, straightening the bow and arrows on my back making sure it was in an easy reach if any demons tried to attack me. I smiled, glancing down at the sleeping pup in my arms, _I don't know why, but I sense something special about him?_

Finally after walking most of the day, I crashed beside a tree for the night, making sure to put up a barrier around me and Dai so no demons can kill us in our sleep. Sighing contently, I snuggled my face into Dai's warm little body of soft fur. Not noticing the twinkling pink eyes in the dark ahead of me.

_Next morning_

I yawned, sitting up and leaning my body against the tree, I glanced around the small forest that surrounded me, _hm; I better get up and start moving around. _I stood up, Dai snuggled up asleep in my arms, and I made my way back to the dirt path I was previously following the night before.

"Ugh, another day passes and I still can't find the girls," I sighed, lightly walking along the path, my head down in thoughts, and sadness. My head snapped up face, catching the slightly flickering silvery blue aura of who could only be Sango's.

Hurrying along the path, my long legs stretching out quickly, I lightly place the now awake Dai on my shoulder, "don't move," I murmured, reaching behind my back, pulling my bow out quickly, I notched an arrow fast, rushing into the clearing, the first thing I aimed for was the little fucker that dare mess with my friend.

Letting the arrow fly, it light up with a pink hue, rushing straight for the demon, "come on damn it, hit the mark," I growled, eyes narrowed, I watched as the arrow hit dead center onto the demon's forehead, bursting into a pink fiery flame, the demon's body soon turned to dust.

Sango Pov

I had been minding my own business; Eru trotting beside me when a giant boar demon attacked me with its tusk, sending me flying into a tree, my body even managed to break the tree in two, "the hell?" I growled, rubbing my head softly.

"Sneer," my head snapped up, just in time to watch that wild demon come charging at me again, this time his black eyes where lit up in confidence, _he thinks he can beat me… I guess it's my turn to prove him wrong, _I smirked, grabbing the dagger that was attached to the inside of my civil kimono; I jumped out of the way of the crazy boar.

Spinning my dagger expertly, I through it straight at the boar, aiming for his heart, letting out a load snort the thing fell to the ground, its blood covering the forest floor. Sighing, thinking it was over I walked towards the boar and removed my dagger, placing it back in its sheath, preparing to walk away with the wide eyed Eru.

"Snort… Sneer," I twitched, turning around slowly, I watched mouth agape as the boar rebuilt it self, _aw fuck, _I thought, just as the boar got back up on its feet and charged me again, managing to get his tusks deep into my skin, but not enough to have killed me.

Wincing, I fell flat on my butt, grabbing my side in pain, just as I was about to let out a string of curses, I noticed a pink arrow going high speed towards the boar, connecting with its forehead, ending the demon's life with a pretty show of pink fireworks.

I looked around the clearing, I finally spotted Kagome in her green sailor uniform, running towards be, Dai on her shoulder, "Sango, Sango are you alright?" She kneeled beside me, bringing up her hands as they glowed pink, placing them gently on my side, "yeah I'm fine, but could you do one thing for me?" She frowned, looking at me strangely, but she slowly replied, "Uh sure Sango."

I smiled gratefully at her, "don't try to wake me up when I fall unconscious okay?" She blinked at me, she slowly pulled her hands back, "uh Sango what do you me-," but before she could finish, I promptly fainted.

Ren Pov

I twitched, adjusting a little to the ropes tied around me, I glanced at my equally tied up kit, Youko who was trying to gnaw the ropes off with his sharp canines, _damn bandits, you'd think they'd learn to not fuck with a girl that carried a whip, and sharp items, _I turned my head to glare at the group of jackasses that where currently huddled around the camp fire searching through my black bag.

My glare intensified when they pulled out one of my bras, "oh, I wonder where this goes?" One of them turned to look at me with lust filled eyes, _when I get out of here; his ass gets kicked first, _I struggled a little more. Finally able to move my hands, I let some of my demonic aura flare a bit to allow my nails to grow in length to cut the bonds.

Once I finally was free from the ropes, I called one of the bandits to me, once he got close enough, I used my out stretched leg to sweep his legs out from under him, "now its time for a well deserved ass kicking," I smirked.

The rest of the bandits' heads snapped up to me as I stood, the cut ropes falling off me. Cracking my knuckles, I prepared to deliver a beat down."Ah shit!" One of the bandits muttered, springing up fast pulling a dagger from his belt loop and holding threateningly towards me.

"You really think a dagger can scare me?" I snickered, running straight for the ass that had commented on my bra, slamming my fist right in his face sending him fly into a tree, breaking it upon contact, then turning around fast swinging my leg at the bandit who had came at me from behind, kicking him right in the gut.

Picking up the discarded dagger from one of the bandit's I blocked the club attack that would have slammed into my face. Quick like light, I grabbed the armed bandit's arm, and twisted it behind his back, bringing my mouth close to his ear I whispered, "Life's a bitch isn't she? Well guess what, so am I."

Twisting his arm more painfully, I used my right leg to hit a pressure point at the back of his knee, successfully crippling him. Turning around to survey the beat down I laid on the bandits, "huh, tried to warn them," I walked towards Youko, who had stopped struggling to watch my fight with the bandits. Picking him up carefully, I removed the rope around his body, setting him down gently; I started to pick up my scattered supplies from the forest floor.

Kagome Pov

Once I had successfully patched up Sango's body I set her up against a tree trunk with Eru resting in her lap, "hmm, now all we have to do is find Ren," I whispered, softly pulling my hair to rest behind my ear, looking out at the sunset, _Once we find Ren, where going to get to the bottom of this weird mystery._

Grinning, I began to set up camp for the night, being careful to work around Sango's resting body.

Sesshomaru Pov

**Mate got that damn thing good**

_Hn, she has gotten better, but not near close enough to match up to me_

**Stop being an ass, Mate a good fighter**

_Think what you want beast, but this Sesshomaru will not mate, end of discussion_

**Grr**

Bankotsu Pov

Fuck it all to hell, if I had of been in my real form we could have easily crushed that little sucker that dare harm our mate

**Damn straight, if we could have wrapped our claws around that things neck…. Grr**

_I agree with you there_

Shippo Pov

**Sex Appeal**

_Took the words right out of my mouth_

**Hmm, I just wish we could have helped her**

_She might be a fighter, but that doesn't mean I just want to watch her go through I alone_

**Indeed**

Kikyo Pov

"My master, the wenches have been taken care of," I bowed down low for the man who had given me life, "aw yes, my dear sweet Kikyo, you have done well, but tell me this," I flinched slightly, feeling the glare directed straight towards me, "why have they not been killed yet my the demons? Hm, explain to me that."

I looked up at the glowing blue eyes of my master, staring at me with calculated eyes, "I, I," I looked back down, "I do not know," he chuckled darkly, sending shivers down my back, "yes, you do not know, and until that, I will see it you have been rewarded," I looked up slightly hopefully, "cruelly," my eyes looked back down with shame, and a slight sparkle of fear.

"Yes… Father," I sighed, standing up, leaving the court room, a chilling laughter echoed behind me.

Oooh, it seems that things are brewing, hmm; blue eyed bastard got something going on. Well there it is folks, and don't miss the first anniversary of the story when the tenth chapter pops up. Until then, I will need 56 reviews. Bye till then, lolz


	9. Not A chapter, bad news

Okay, This is where it hurts... Okay you see, I entered a writing conest, and, amazingly, I won, but the bad news is that I'm staying in Italy for the next four months, so, I wont have time to post anything.

I really wish I didnt have to do this but, for four months, this story will be disconected, ugh, but I promise that in my time of absence that I will right new stories and new chapters, farewell my awesome readers.


End file.
